To start anew
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: I'll forgive you if you and I can go back to the beginning together... and stop the darkness.


**To start anew**

**A/N: This is something new I wanted to try!! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!! Careful! _Spoliers_ ahead!! Enjoy!**

**Naruto's POV**

The walls close in around me. I can hear it's voice, echoing through my head. Kill him.... Kill him.... I did. I listened to the darkness. To the Demon Fox that resides within me. I listened to it. I couldn't stop. I had to. He killed Jiraya. Now.... now he is dead and it's because I killed him. With hatred.

"Naruto...." Sai's voice interupts my thoughts. I tilt my head up slightly to show him I heard him. "... they are on the move..."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The water falls around me. The rain is cold and unforgiving. Why would it not? My brother.... my brother.... Itachi.... he was truly always there for me even when I told him how much I hated him. He kept a straight face, now I realize that it must have been worst then any physical wound I could ever inflicted upon him. My brother loved me and I spit all over it. I don't deserve to have his love. I don't.

_And yet...._

No matter how much pain I inflicted upon him... he still fought and he still loved me. He took every blow and he died because I was blind. Itachi's sight was gone and yet he saw me and all I could have been worth. While my sight is at it's peak and I was the one who couldn't even see what was there all along.

_...no matter how unworthy I am.... you still love me..._

"He's still out there...." I hear Karin say to Suigetsu after he returns with the firewood he set out to find nearly an hour ago.

"I can tell..." Suigetsu mutters, then the sound of firewood falling to the mud in a heap. "...so what? There is nothing we can do as of right now other then leave him alone and let him deal with his pain."

Karin snorts. "I know that!" she snaps. "Still, he'll catch a cold out there..."

"Oh shut up, Karin." Jugo growls. "Catching a cold is most likely the last thing on his mind right now."

"But, Sasuke hates cold disgusting things!" Karin insists.

Suigetsu chuckles dryly. "So I guess he'll never sleep with you."

That sets Karin off. The three of them start to yell at one another. I want nothing more then to fall from this cliff and hit the jagged rocks beneath me. Be dead in an instant, but I can't help but wish that the next time I turn around he'll be there.

Yet when I do, he's not. For a moment, when I was fighting Donzo... I thought I saw him.... but.... when I tried to really _see, _he was not there. Madara said nothing of the possibility of my brother being there when I mentioned the feeling of my brother's familiar presents. He told me that I was still in shock about my brother's death and haven't gotten around to accept that he's dead.

_"I'm always gonna be there for you...." _his voice echos through my head. I choke back a sob. _"Even if you do hate me... I'm always gonna be there for you... that's what big brothers are for."_

I fall to my knees and cry to the world, begging for a new, a new way out.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

We're almost there! I tell myself over and over again.

"We must harden our hearts." Shino reminds us.

"Already done." TenTen growls, lowly.

Lee's eyes grow dark. "It must be done in order to protect the people that we hold dear."

"Those that are still alive." Ino adds sourly.

My heart hardens even more then it previously was. So many people that we hold dear are now gone and even though some that were killed by Pein are back with us- my eyes travel to Hinata. Dead determination on her once so kind and loving face, now reduced to cold and emotionless. -it doesn't bring the rest back to life.

Asuma?

The Third?

Multiple members of the Hyuga clan?

Countless civilians?

Our own ninja comrades?

So many more. Those people can't be brought back. Their gone and their gone for good. Not all were killed in Sasuke's attack, but their dead and that's all that matters.

Now, the 11 of us must do what should have been done all those years ago.

"We must _kill _Sasuke!" I snarl and pick up speed. Akamaru and Kiba both growl in agreement.

"It's what must be done." Shikamaru says darkly.

"No one can deny the threat that Sasuke posses. That he has always posed." Neji adds.

Hinata makes a soft noise. I look at her. "Is violence... really the answer?"

Kiba is by her in a heart beat. "Of course it is, Hinata!" he growls. "We can't keep pretending that he is no longer a threat and that he could return to us one day, cause it's not gonna happen!" Hinata lowers her eyes.

"Very well." she murmers softly, before picking up speed.

"We didn't want to see it..." Ino suddenly says. I look to her.

"That's just the point, Ino." Shikarmaru cuts in. "We wanted to believe that Sasuke would come back to us and atone for his sins, but he's _not_!" he says harshly. His face crinkled in uncharacteristic hatred.

Ino nods. "I know. He'll never be the same. Never." Her eyes grow misty, but she shakes it away in an instant. My eyes trail to the untraveled mark of trees before us. We are so close now...

"We must be prepeared for the worst." Shino says. Silent agreements passes through the entire group.

"We have to be prepared for that fact that some of us might not make it out of this alive." TenTen says gravely. Her doe brown eyes running over all of us. I know that she's right. I know that there is a chance that none of us will make it back alive or even at all. But when we all left to come upon the search, we knew that this was a mission that would be next to impossible to complete.

"_If_ we can complete it..." I whisper aloud. Neji, who was to my left, looks at me calmly. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. Enough has been said and nothing will hurt more then to loose precious friends to a monster that once used to be one of the many friends I held, and hold, dear.

He and I nod as we both speed up.

"Ready, Neji? Hinata?" I say after 20 minutes of silent running.

"Yes." Hinata says softly.

"As ever." Neji says.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata say at once. Only a moment later did they both say. "I've found him. He's up ahead 47 km."

I look to everyone else. We all nod. "Alright, you all ready?"

"Right!" Everyone says at once.

"Let's go!" I growl. Sasuke... here we come!

**A/N: How was that? Please let me know!! rate and review to tell weither I should continue or not!! Have a good day!**


End file.
